


Spirits of Ancient Egypt

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Archaeology, Community: samhain_smut, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Egyptology, F/M, Goddesses, Het, Magical Artifacts, Mummies, Oral Sex, Possession, Post-Divorce, Psychotropic Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Scarabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip into the tomb of the Unknown Maiden should have been a lark for Bill and his guest, Hermione. Things didn't quite go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits of Ancient Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this fic was five years in the making (much of it research). It is very loosely inspired by _The Jewel of Seven Stars_ , one of Bram Stoker's less well known novels. I'm sure my 9th Grade English teacher would be mortified to know it motivated me to write smut. I am so happy this thing finally got finished, and found a home in such a fantastic fest. 
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for ideas and encouragement, especially EmCee who came up with the idea of sex scarabs. This is dedicated to Hathor, She of Many Names, and Lady of the Vulva (no, really!), for the divine inspiration.

Bill stood by the window, watching the sun set over the endless horizon of the desert outside. As much as he loved his job, and he loved Egypt, he still missed England, especially at this time of year. Cairo was, as ever, hot and dry with hardly a drop of rain all month. Back home, it would be crisp and cool, and no doubt wet, the leaves on the trees turning every brilliant shade of Autumn. Here, it was hard to remember it was nearly Hallowe'en, let alone a month until his birthday. But right now, as much as he missed home, he needed to be away from his family, and _her_.

He checked the time, hoping his lawyer would arrive on schedule. Assuming she did, it would only be a few short days before he was a single man again. His marriage was over, had been over for a long time, and the two of them needed to move on as soon as possible. There had been no single reason that their relationship had gone so wrong. It had just unravelled over time, until both Bill and Fleur had been miserable together, happier apart.

When he'd got the offer to train fledgling Cursebreakers back at the Egyptian office, Bill had jumped at the chance, keen to get away from the painful situation that had plagued him at home. His family hadn't been very happy about his decision to leave England, but it had been for the best. 

A light rapping on the door shook him out of his reverie. "Coming!" Bill loped to the door, opening it to reveal the young woman on the other side. "Hermione."

Hermione Granger, looking slightly frazzled and pale, gave him a polite nod, and a warm smile. "Bill. It's good to see you."

"Please. Come in." He ushered her into his room, noting the dragonhide attaché case in her hands. "So, how was your trip?"

"A little bit daunting, but thankfully uneventful," she replied. "I've never gone so far by Portkey before."

"It's not that awful once you get used to it," he assured her. "And it's very quick."

"It's certainly better than the alternative ways of getting here," Hermione conceded. 

Bill recalled she wasn't too fond of brooms or Muggle aeroplanes. Ron had constantly complained about Hermione's lack of interest in flying. Then again, his youngest brother had constantly complained about nearly everything Hermione-related, proving that he was an idiot. It was a wonder they'd managed to stay together for as long as they had given Ron's attitude towards his girlfriend. 

"You must be knackered from the trip. Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." He pointed to the sofa. "Would you like a cold drink or a cuppa? Have you eaten yet?"

"Tea might be nice," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I think the travelling's put me off food for a while." 

"All right then. I'll be back in a minute."

By the time he returned with two steaming mugs of tea, Hermione had settled herself onto the sofa, her case open and a small pile of parchments on the coffee table in front of her. She shifted awkwardly in her seat as she saw Bill glancing down at them. "I-I wasn't sure if you wanted to get this over with or not."

"Might as well have our tea first," he said, not quite ready to deal with things yet. "Before it gets cold."

"Of course." 

Bill thought he detected a tinge of sympathy in her words. She accepted the mug from him, and waited for him to sit down before raising it to her lips.

They drank in silence, each sip bringing him closer to the inevitable. Finally, his cup was empty, and Bill didn't see any purpose in prolonging his torment any longer. He set the cup down, then asked "So, where do I sign?"

Hermione looked startled by the sound of his voice. She placed her cup on the table, picking up a long black and gold pheasant quill in its place. "Bill, you're one hundred percent certain you want to proceed with this?"

"I wouldn't have dragged you thirty-five hundred miles from home if I wasn't," he said grimly.

"I had to check. It's part of the process to release you from your marriage vows," she explained. "All right, then. You need to sign here, here, and..." Hermione scanned down the page, then pointed to a final section, "here." She held up the parchment me for him to see; all the places she'd indicated were now marked by large glittering red **X** s. "Fleur's lawyer has a copy of the document as well. As you sign it, your signature will appear on his copy too. Once that's all done, I just have to witness it, and then it will be a few more days for all the proper filing before—"

"I'm a free man?" He'd tried to make it sound like a joke, but instead, it came out seeped in bitterness.

"Well, yes," said Hermione. She handed him the quill and the parchment.

Bill drew in a deep breath, then carefully put his signature in all the proper places. His name flared with a brilliant green glow for just a moment, then became the same matte black ink as the rest of the page. He quickly double checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything, then returned the document back for her perusal. 

Brow furrowed in concentration, Hermione scrutinized the document, then picked up her wand and tapped it against the paper. A large, shiny wax seal appeared at the bottom. She flashed him a rueful smile. "Now you just have to wait for it to become official."

"Thanks." Despite his eagerness to get it over and done with, Bill couldn't help but feel a little sad at the prospect of being officially divorced. He'd always been a high achiever, and had been completely successful at everything and anything he'd chosen to undertake. So the fact that his marriage had gone utterly pear-shaped felt like abject failure. 

Hermione seemed to pick up on his change of mood. She leaned over, placing her hand on his. "You all right, Bill?"

He shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant as he could. "I will be. So, how long will you be staying in Egypt?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I was planning on doing some sightseeing for a day or two. I've never been here before, and thought it might be interesting to see some of the local attractions. I've brought a few guidebooks, but thought perhaps I might be able to convince an expert of my acquaintance to show me around...?"

Bill raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So you reckon I'm an expert, do you? Are you sure you'd want a sad bastard like me as a guide?"

"There are many ways to describe you, Bill Weasley, but 'sad bastard' is hardly one of them. And yes, I'd be thrilled to have you show me the sights."

There was something about the way she was looking at him — not quite coquettishly — that made Bill think she was attempting to flirt with him. It took him aback. Not that he wasn't used to that kind of attention from women. Even with his scarred face, women still seemed to flock to him whether he encouraged it or not. But this was _Hermione_ , a woman who up until recently had been his brother's girlfriend. Someone he'd purposely considered off limits. Someone nine years his junior, the same age as his baby sister. This was something entirely new and different, assuming he wasn't entirely mistaken as to her motives.

"I reckon I can rearrange my schedule if you'd like a tour of the area. We're currently working on a new dig near Giza that I'd love to show you if you're interested. And then there's the Wizarding Library of Alexandria—"

Hermione looked as if she'd just won the National Lottery. Bill supposed, given her love of books, that it was pretty much the equivalent. It was a sentiment he could well and truly identify with.

Over tea and biscuits provided by Bill's mother, who still sent him regular care packages as if he were at school, they made plans for the following day. By the time Hermione had said goodnight (and kissed him on the cheek), Bill was certain she was, however subtle she was trying to be, showing interest in him that was more than platonic. 

It was definitely something for him to consider.

*

He set out early the next morning, the sun just beginning to rise over the city. Bill stopped off at a favourite street cart, picking up takeaway coffees and European style sweet pastries for a quick breakfast. As open-minded as Hermione seemed to be about her new surroundings, Bill didn't think she'd want to start her day with the traditional Egyptian breakfast of spiced fava beans known as _fuul_.

Hermione was waiting in the lobby of her hotel when he arrived. She greeted him warmly, her eyes lighting up as she spied the food in his hands. Bill was impressed that she'd was dressed practically: light cotton blouse, loose khaki trousers tucked into thick-soled hiking boots, and her hair pulled back off her face into a neat ponytail. 

"Ready?" he asked as she brushed off the last crumbs, and Vanished the empty coffee cups away.

"I'm so excited that I barely slept," she admitted. "I've read all about Wizarding Egypt in so many books, but I never thought I'd actually get to _see_ it up close and personal."

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed." Bill offered her his arm, and they Disapparated to the dig.

A number of Bill's trainees, seated around several large wooden tables, were already busy poring over artefacts and trinkets in the pale morning light. They all stared, seeming both confused and surprised to see him with a strange woman in tow. 

Bill just grinned at them, deciding to it was none of their business who he was with or why. There were more shocked looks and even a few catcalls from some of the younger lads as he lead Hermione closer to the entrance of the tombs, but he paid them no mind. Hermione seemed a bit perplexed by their reactions, but said nothing. He supposed he'd have to explain later.

They entered through a large set of wooden doors which lead into a series of carved stone corridors lit by torches. The floor sloped downward, and it was noticeably cooler than outside, the air growing colder the deeper underground they went. The corridors branched off into assorted chambers, some already explored, some in complete disarray. Bill knew there were plenty of others that were still blocked off or in need of inspection by the Gringotts teams. Those rooms would be covered with jinxes and curses to protect the mummies inside, and beyond dangerous for the unwary who might wander in.

Hermione wore an expression of rapt fascination, listening attentively as Bill pointed out the areas which had already been investigated, translating the hieroglyphs on the walls. He explained who had been found resting there, along with what treasures had accompanied them. He found he was enjoying himself as much as she seemed to — it was a rare treat to be able to share all that information with someone who was as fascinated by it as he was.

"And here we have the chamber of the Unknown Maiden. Well, not so much unknown as 'of undiscovered identity' right now. We've only started to excavate this part of the tombs recently," Bill explained. "It's from the Fourth Dynasty, so about—"

"Forty-five hundred years ago," Hermione interjected, then grinned. "2530 BC or thereabouts."

"Top marks to Granger," Bill quipped, smiling back at her. "We think she was a person of at least some status, based on what's been uncovered so far. Perhaps the daughter of a military leader or advisor. There are some indications she may have been connected to the worship of Hathor, the Great Cow Goddess. Our Unknown Maiden's mummy is intact, but her skull— well, it looks like she may have died from some sort of nasty head injury." 

"Poor thing," murmured Hermione. "Imagine being dead and buried for centuries without anyone knowing who you are or anything about you."

"Oh, we will eventually," Bill reassured her. "It's just a matter of time. Unlike Muggle explorers, Wizards can use psychometry to discover information about things, assuming they're skilled enough."

"That's a very rare gift though, being able to read an object that way, telling its history just by handling it. It's not something you can learn like Occlumency, is it? You have to be born with it, like being a Seer."

"That's very true, but Gringotts _does_ have a few psychometrists in their employ." He grinned. "If you can learn the actual history of an object, it makes it far more valuable. It also makes it a lot easier to weed out forgeries that way."

"I didn't think you'd be the sort to be that concerned with the material value of things," Hermione said critically. Her words stung Bill, although he wasn't quite sure why her opinion of him mattered that much.

"Well, I do work for Gringotts, and you know how dearly goblins love their treasure," he countered. "The better the find, the higher my commission. But honestly, Hermione, it's not that I care that much about the filthy lucre as much as I can appreciate lovely things." He cast her a sidelong glance, and their eyes met. Even in the dim light of the torches and their wands, he could see she was blushing.

She was the first to look away, suddenly showing great interest in a ceramic jar in the corner. "There is something to be said for craftsmanship."

Bill nodded, trying not to smirk. "Indeed."

"This is a canopic jar, isn't it?" Hermione went over to the small piece of pottery, its lid sculpted into the image of a young woman, most likely a likeness of their unknown maiden. "The ones used to store the mummified body parts of their owners?"

"Yes, that's right. The stomach, intestines, lungs, and liver were always taken out and preserved for use in the afterlife. But the heart, which they believed was where one's soul resided, was kept inside the body for protection."

"It's so lovely," she said, a hint of awe in her voice. Hermione reached out to stroke it with her index finger.

"Hermione, don't touch—"

Bill's warning came too late. There was a large flash of light, and for an instant, Hermione was bathed in an eerie purple glow. At the same time, there was a loud, ear-splitting grinding noise as a hidden door came plunging down, sealing the chamber completely. Bill barely heeded it; he was too busy rushing to Hermione's side to make sure she was all right.

The strange light had waned by the time he got to her, and she leaned against the wall, moaning as she rubbed at her eyes. 

"Are you okay? I should have warned you not to—"

She raised her head, blinking slowly before looking at him intently. "Who are you? What is this place?"

"We're in the tomb of the Unknown Maiden," he replied. "I took you exploring."

Hermione stared at him as if she couldn't comprehend a thing he was saying. 

"Who are you?" she asked more urgently.

It took Bill a moment to realise her words weren't in English, but in Ancient Egyptian. He felt goose pimples rising on his flesh, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. "Hermione, did you study any languages at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione? I am not this 'Hermione'." Her face contorted in confusion, and Bill could hear her struggle with the word. "What is 'Hogwarts'? And I will ask again, who are you?"

Her eyes looked odd, and he thought he could detect a gleam of that same purple light within those deep brown orbs. "It's me. _Bill._ "

"Bill?" she echoed. "I do not know this name." She glanced around at her surroundings, her eyes widening as she seemed to realise where she was. "Whose tomb is this?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Bill looked at her sombrely, and answered, "Yours, my lady." The title seemed to be the proper one for her, given her regal bearing.

She let out a little gasp, then nodded. "I am beginning to remember now."

"Do you recall your name? What should I call you, my lady?"

She stood a little taller, a little haughtier. The way she held herself was not like Hermione at all. Even her voice sounded lower and huskier as she replied, "I am Tadinanefer, daughter of Jibade."

"Tadinanefer? _'She Was Given Beauty'_." Bill cocked an eyebrow. "It suits you." 

The compliment seemed to mollify her, and she eyed him with great interest. "I am Tadinanefer," she repeated. "My father is Jibade, half-brother to Menkaure."

"Menkaure? _Pharaoh_ Menkaure? Builder of the third Pyramid?" In spite of the surrealness of the current situation, Bill couldn't help but be excited by her claims. 

"Yes. My uncle is Pharaoh," she replied. "My father is the son of a minor wife of Khafra, and one of Pharaoh's advisors, my mother a handmaiden of Queen Rekhetre."

"And you, my lady?"

"I am—" She stopped herself, pursing her lips in thought, as if the situation was starting to become clearer to her. Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "who are you that I should trust you with my life and my story?"

"My name is Bill," he replied coolly. "My friend and I were trapped in here while I was showing her your tomb. If you want my help, you'll tell me what happened to you. I want to leave here as much I as suspect you do."

Tadinanefer let out a little huff, considering his words. Finally, she spoke. "I am — I _was_ an acolyte of Hathor, Blessed Be the Mother of Mothers, She of Many Names. I had many suitors. I was considered to be very beautiful, and my form was pleasing to them." Hermione's eyes flickered down, and a smirk formed on her lips as she indicated her body. For a brief instant, Bill was reminded of his ex-wife. It was a most un-Hermione-like thing to do, and more than a little disconcerting. "But I was dedicated to Hathor, and I knew she would tell me when I met the right man."

He nodded, letting her continue.

"There was a high priest, Ibebi. In Hathor's temple, both men and women can serve." Hermione — no, he could not think of her as Hermione now — _Tadinanefer_ pulled a face. "He desired me, but I did not want him. He pursued me, trying to win me over with words, with gifts, with promises. He tried to force me to love him, telling me it was Hathor's will, but I knew better, and refused." She balled the hem of her shirt in her fists, face contorted in frustration. "One day, during the Feast of the Beautiful Reunion—"

Bill knew of the ancient celebration of Hathor's annual reunion with her consort, Horus; the festivities lasted for a fortnight, and were said to have been quite wild. He suspected he was dealing with the spirit of a timid little girl here.

"Ibebi found me," Tadinanefer continued. "He had been drinking too much, and became aggressive. He said he'd had enough of my protestations, that I would submit to him as the Goddess decreed, just as she had submitted to her husband Horus. He chased me through the temple and into the garden. I tried to run from him, but I fell, and hit my head against a rock so hard I—" 

Bill recalled the mummy's a fractured skull. He didn't need to ask anything further.

"I died." She gave a little shrug. "Ibebi stole my heart before my funeral rites could be completed, hiding it where no one could find it. Because I would not give it to him in life, he took it from me in death. Now I have none, and my _Ba,_ my soul, was trapped between the worlds for a very long time, it seems. The Gods proclaimed that I cannot go to the Halls of Ma'at, and my heart may not be weighed and judged until someone else gives me his own. My _Ba_ was freed when your woman opened the jar, and she and I were joined together."

"She's not my woman," Bill blurted. "Just a friend. But you can't stay in there — you are not Hermione."

"When I am allowed to face Anubis and my judgement, and I may move on, she shall be released."

"My lady, I don't—" He didn't know what to make of her story, but he certainly wasn't cutting his own heart out to get himself — or Hermione — out of the tomb. At least, he hoped he wasn't going to have to resort to anything that drastic. There had to be another way. "I don't know what to say. But you cannot keep that body for yourself."

Ignoring him, she took a few steps closer, reaching out to touch a loose tendril of his hair. "You are very fair, _Bill_. Your skin is like milk, and your hair like copper — and so very smooth. I have not seen many men with hair like this before, except on slaves from the North. Are you a slave? Perhaps someone's bed slave?"

"I am a free man." He inched away from her. "I am a wizard — a very powerful one."

Tadinanefer let out a derisive snort, clearly unimpressed. "There were many wizards at court. Men who could turn staffs into serpents, or conjure fire in their hands..." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "All tricks and cheats. The truly powerful are— _were_ those who served the Gods, for we acted in their stead."

"And yet, you could not protect yourself from this priest you told me about, or the gods themselves with your power."

"Ibebi was more powerful than I — a true priest — while I had not yet gone through my initiation," she snapped. "The Gods, especially She of Many Names, will do as they please. We are but their servants." Tadinanefer waved her hand again, this time drawing an elaborate pattern in the air. The low-burning torches on the wall blazed to life, flooding the tomb with bright, flickering light. "I do not wish to stay in this world any longer than I have to. And you will help _me_ leave it as you promised."

Unsure of what to expect, Bill grabbed his wand, gripping it hard, and prepared to throw whatever defensive spells were necessary at her. He did not want to hurt Hermione, but he would not let her harm him either. 

To his surprise, she lowered her arms, and began to sway her hips in a sinuous dance. Her hands skimmed over her breasts, her stomach, hips, and thighs, covering her entire body. Bill swallowed, trying his best not to let himself be moved by the sight.

"Love me," she crooned. "Give me your heart and set me free."

"I cannot," Bill insisted.

"You will." Tadinanefer stopped, her eyes defiant. She raised her hand again, and murmured a word. For a moment, Bill didn't think it had had any effect.

And then he heard the sounds.

There was a high pitched wail and a lower pitched scuttling, as if hundreds of tiny feet were scrabbling over the stone walls of the tomb, and across the sandy floor. To his horror, he saw a wave of shining objects, the blue of faience, sweeping towards him. Immediately, he tried to throw up a Shielding spell, but they continued. He felt them crawling up his boots and up his legs, scrambling over his trousers, along his arms, and across his scalp.

"Gerroff!" He began to brush them off as quickly as he could —small scarabs made of bright blue stone —, kicking them across the room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the tickle of cool stone against his skin. He snatched another one and flung it away. "Merlin's pants, what are you doing?!"

"What I must," she replied.

There were too many of them crawling over his body to stop them all. One managed to burrow its way under his shirt collar, he tried to grab it, but it was in vain. There was a sharp stab of pain between his shoulder blades, and he cried out, the noise reverberating against the walls of the sealed tomb.

Within seconds, Bill's anxiety and anger began to melt away. Suddenly, he could not remember for the life of him why he had been upset. He felt _wonderful_. A warm wave of euphoria washed over him, spreading out from his chest to his limbs. It engulfed him completely, followed by the dull throbbing of desire between his legs. 

His eyes locked onto Hermione's undulating form. She'd managed to divest herself of her shirt, although her bra was still on. It was beige lace and sheer fabric, and Bill was surprised to see that Hermione had worn something so feminine under her sensible clothes. Her hair spilled loose and wild around her shoulders, and her slender body was outlined in a nimbus of the same strange violet light that had enveloped her before. 

"Bill." His name on her lips was the most alluring sound he had ever heard. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew this wasn't right, that there was a reason he should not want her, but he pushed it away. "Aid me with these garments." She was struggling to take off her bra, and failing miserably. 

"Yes, my lady." Bill dropped his wand onto the ground, and rushed to her side to unhook the bra with one handed expertise. He did his very best not to stare as she shrugged out of it, revealing small, pointed breasts, lightly dappled with freckles. Her nipples were already hard, and a deep red.

Tadinanefer pushed her chest forward, looking downward to examine it with great curiosity. She cupped her breasts in her hands, squeezing them gently. "Do you like these?" she asked, coyly. 

"Gods, yes," he breathed, trying to rein in his growing excitement. He was hardly some green school boy who'd never seen a pair of tits before, and yet, he could barely contain himself.

Taking his hand in hers, she guided it to her breast, his palm covering the soft, white flesh. Bill stifled a groan, then began to fondle her. 

A noise of approval escaped her lips, and she smiled wickedly. "Kiss me," she ordered, hooking one arm around his neck and dragging his head down to hers. His mouth met hers, and they began to kiss furiously. Any objections Bill might have had melted away; all he wanted was to please _her_.

He covered her with kisses: her lips, her throat, her chest, sucking on each hard nipple in turn until she cried out with pleasure. His fingers fumbled with the button on her trousers, then the zip. Somehow he managed to tug them off along with her boots, throwing them carelessly away. 

She stood in front of him, clad only in beige barely-there knickers which matched her bra. The realization that the real Hermione might have worn lingerie for a day out with him, even in the tombs, aroused him even more. 

"You will undress for me," she said, her voice thick with lust.

Bill bowed his head in obeisance, then raised it again, his gaze locking onto hers. Slowly he began to unbutton his cuffs, then down the front of his shirt, before finally shrugging out of it. Underneath was a tight t-shirt which Bill immediately pulled off and over his head, shaking his hair out like a mane.

Tadinanefer licked her lips, then smirked in appreciation. "So pale," she crooned before reaching a finger out. She dragged the tip of her nail over his skin, down the line of his stomach to the edge of his trousers, then pressed her palm against his aching cock. 

Groaning, he rocked his hips up in response. 

With a laugh, she withdrew her hand. "You may continue."

Bill all but tore his trousers open, toed off his boots, and shucked the rest of his clothing as quickly as he could. Although he doubted Tadinanefer — or Hermione if there was any essence of her left — had seen, he was grateful he'd worn nice pants underneath his trousers. Of course he usually did; unlike some of his brothers, Bill wasn't the sort to wear underpants until they were in filthy shreds. 

He was proud of his body, so there was no embarrassment on his part as he faced Tadinanefer, his rampant cock jutting up along the line of his stomach, the head glistening with pre-come. There was an appreciative growl from her as she took in the sight of him standing before her, as naked as the day he was born. 

Bill reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her against him. He claimed her mouth with his own, one hand sliding down her bare back to her knicker-clad arse. He squeezed gently until she moaned, grinding against his thigh wantonly. Somehow she managed to work her hands between their bodies, and grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke.

He wanted her, wanted her so badly it hurt. Whatever the scarabs had done to him had taken away his fear, his reticence, and ramped up the attraction between them. Yet, deep down, Bill still was aware that what they were doing was wrong. For all he knew, Tadinanefer would tear his heart out while she fucked him, or perhaps both he and Hermione would both die. He needed more time to consider, to find a way out.

With a groan, he pulled away, looking about for a safe horizontal surface. As if she could read his thoughts, Tadinanefer waved her hand, and a low divan appeared. It was gilded; the head of the couch sported cows' horns, the legs carved in the likeness of Hathor. Bill could only hope the Goddess was on his side. One of Her names was Lady of the Vulva, and he was about to give her a most heartfelt offering...

Slowly, he pushed Tadinanefer onto the edge of the divan in a seated position. He dropped to his knees between her splayed knees, and began to kiss his way downward. Tadinanefer sighed and spread her legs farther apart. She raised her hips, allowing Bill to peel her knickers off entirely. He was pleased to see how wet she was, the scent of her arousal driving him mad. 

He kissed and licked and nibbled from her knees to her inner thighs, then back down again, teasing her until she was begging for more. Unable to hold back any longer, Bill buried his face between her wet thighs, his fingers tight against them. She moaned and wriggled as the tip of his tongue met slick, pink flesh, lapping along her folds before reaching her clit. 

Tadinanefer cried out as Bill used the flat of his tongue on her cunt, licking her enthusiastically, sucking on her clit, then licking again. She bounced against the divan, her arse making delightful smacking sounds as it hit the gilded wood. She wound her fingers into his hair, pulling hard as she began to move faster. 

Bill moaned and hummed against her skin as he sucked at her clit, applying more pressure while Tadinanefer writhed against him, moving faster and faster until her cries were echoing off the stone walls of the chamber. He felt her shudder violently, then tense, before slumping back against the divan limply.

She relaxed her grip on him, allowing Bill to raise his head. Despite the dire situation, he experienced a wave of smugness. He had always prided himself on thoroughly satisfying his partners, and this time was no different. 

Panting, Tadinanefer tugged him up towards her, pulling him in for another prolonged kiss. He rolled on top of her, pinning her lithe body beneath his.

"Hermione?" he asked hopefully, his voice rough with desire.

"I am still here, Bill." It was Tadinanefer's husky voice which answered. "You have not given enough. Yet."

With surprising strength. she pushed Bill off her. This time, he was prone against the divan. Swaying her hips sensuously, Tadinanefer approached him, then straddled his knees, inching forward slowly. 

He could feel the heat radiating off her skin, followed by the warm wetness of her cunt as she slid along his legs until her hips were flush with his. She rubbed herself along the curve of his cock, up, then back again. Bill bit his lip, moaning softly. His hands grasped her arse, pressing her tighter against him and he arched his back up to meet her.

Tadinanefer leant forward, her hair obscuring her face. She tossed her head back, her expression triumphant while she frotted against him. Dipping her head down to his, she kissed him full on the mouth, her thick hair brushing his face, neck and shoulders. She shifted slightly, and her mouth closed around his earlobe, her teeth sharp as they nipped at the sensitive flesh, her breath hot as it ghosted against his neck.

Finally, she raised herself up onto her knees, his cock securely in her hands. Bill groaned at her touch, bucking his hips at the sensation. 

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Bill could've sworn he saw Hermione — the real Hermione — looking back at him. She gave him a swift nod, as if to reassure him that it was all right, and then sunk down upon his cock. 

Bill gasped, gripping her tighter as he felt her cunt clench around him. His hips snapped up immediately to meet hers, then down again. He started to thrust, and Tadinanefer began to move in sync with him, riding him with expert precision. If he had not been trapped in a tomb, with the threat of imminent death hanging over him, Bill would've been in heaven. Tadinanefer was clearly skilled at the art of love; perhaps Hathor had a hand in this after all.

The sensation of skin upon skin was growing maddening, driving Bill to further heights. His fingers dug deep into the soft flesh of Tadinanefer's arse, and he held her fast against him. She was moaning and writhing in ecstasy above him, her hands now flat against his chest.

Sweat formed on his brow as he felt his orgasm beginning to build. As much as he'd have wanted it, he could not hold back forever. The scarabs' "gift" had taken much of his self-control away, and it was no different now. He cried out again, beginning to thrash wildly beneath her.

The couch began to shake beneath them, and it sounded as if the walls were shaking too, a deafening sound of stone grinding against stone. 

"Kill me now," he said through clenched teeth. "Just fucking get it over with." 

His words turned unintelligible as something broke within him. He saw stars as every nerve exploded, sending him completely over the edge. Tadinanefer was coming again too, her cunt pulsing around his cock, her moans keening and loud. 

As Bill's vision began to clear, he thought he saw another nimbus of violet light surrounding her in the suddenly dusty haze of the room, and then she collapsed against him. For a moment, he wondered how he'd survived. 

But he had. He was alive and whole and still here. With a beautiful woman laying on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her long and hard, stroking her hair. 

Suddenly, she raised her head with a sharp gasp of shock. "Bill, what—?"

Before he could respond, she'd all but jumped out of his arms, her hands covering her breasts and mound as best she could, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Bill Weasley, what the bloody hell just happened?" she demanded in English. 

It was most definitely Hermione. In spite of himself, Bill began to laugh. 

"It's not funny!" she continued, her voice rising to a shrill pitch. "Why are you naked? Why am _I_ naked? Oh, god, did we—?"

He bolted into an upright position. "Hermione, it's you, isn't it? Not Tadinanefer?"

"Of course it's me! Who is Tadinanefer? One of your girlfriends?"

Before Bill could respond, his words were cut off by a loud wolf whistle and some applause. He jerked his head around to see the door of the tomb was wide open, and some of his trainees were peering through the entrance, gawking at them. 

"Nice one, Bill!" one of them shouted.

"Oh, shut it, Hathaway," he barked. "It's not what it looks like."

"I think we know what it looks like," one of the others sniggered, waggling her eyebrows. "Or do you always do exploring without any clothes on?"

"Get out! The lot of you!" Bill roared, although it was hard to be authoritative whilst he was sitting there with his limp cock hanging out. "Now!"

Somehow the little group gathered he meant business and made a bee-line for the corridor. He could hear them giggling and crowing as they left.

"Shit." Unconcerned by modesty, Bill hopped to his feet, grabbed his wand and cast an obscuring spell in the doorway before making his way to Hermione's side. She was sifting through their assorted garments in search of her own. "Hermione, I—"

"Just tell me what happened," she demanded, angrily raking her hair out of her eyes before pulling out one of her socks from the pile. Her face was red, and her hands were shaking.

He knew he was going to sound like an idiot before he even got the words out. "You touched the canopic jar, and got possessed. By a priestess of Hathor."

"Tadinanefer." The name rolled awkwardly off her tongue, unlike before. 

"She'd been betrayed by someone, she needed to find a way to get the Underworld, so we—"

"Shagged?" 

He bit back a smirk, knowing that would not be an appropriate reaction. "In a nut shell, yes."

"Is that how you normally do your Cursebreaking? By using your _other_ wand?" Hermione asked archly, although Bill could see the tension starting to leave her shoulders. She grabbed her underwear, then shook out her shirt.

"Not usually, but to be honest, I thought we both were going to die. I was trying to save _you_. Not to mention I was under a spell too. Still might be."

Hermione cast him a withering look. 

"That's not a line!" Bill insisted. "There were scarabs... _sex_ scarabs! She wanted me, and—"

"Far be it from you to turn a lady down. Even a dead one?"

"Blimey, Hermione, I don't know what Fleur's been telling you, but I'm hardly a Casanova. I haven't even been on a date in over a year, and the last one was with my wife." He corrected himself. " _Ex_ -wife."

She pressed her hand to her forehead, eyes closed for a moment. "Ibebi. Who is Ibebi? Why do I know that name?"

Bill's heart began to race. "He was a high priest of Hathor. He's the one that—"

"Desired her," she finished, her voice taking on a dreamlike quality. "Tried to rape her."

"Killed her," Bill added.

"She—" Hermione knitted her brows together, obviously trying to recall what she knew. "The Unknown Maiden. Tadinanefer." This time the name came out more smoothly. "That's who she was. Who _I_ was. When I touched the jar..."

He nodded, then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He saw her flinch at the initial touch, then visibly forced herself to relax.

"She wanted your heart." 

"That's right."

"But you gave her your—" Hermione cast a sidelong glance at Bill's still uncovered cock. He blushed. "body."

"More like she took it," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. And to be honest, I'm rather glad she didn't mean the sacrifice literally." Bill gave his chest a quick thump with the flat of his palm. 

"But I—she—" It was Hermione's turn to blush. "I should have fought her, I should have done something to stop her using you like that." She heaved a loud sigh, and Bill could see tears in her dark brown eyes. "I've never been that insistent in my life!"

 _"Well, with Ron involved, who would be?"_ Bill thought to himself. He wasn't suicidal enough to say it out loud. "Hermione, it's not your fault. She was a pretty powerful spirit, and it's not like you asked to be possessed, did you?"

"That's hardly the point." Hermione yanked her shirt over her head. "It's not exactly the impression I wanted to give you."

"Give _me_?" Bill puffed out his chest just a little, pleased to have his suspicions about her interest in him verified.

Hermione looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, bother. That's not what I meant. You're my client, my friend, I don't want you to think I'm—"

"Gagging for a shag? _Ow!_ " She smacked him in the shin. He supposed he ought to be grateful she hadn't aimed higher. "Honestly, Hermione, that thought never crossed my mind. I was well aware it wasn't you controlling things."

"At least there's something to be said for that." Picking up her wand, she said, "I need my privacy to get dressed. Perhaps you ought to think about doing the same."

Like a proper gentleman, Bill turned his back as she cast a veiling spell, a magical curtain floating down and obscuring her from view. He opened his mouth to ask for his clothes, only to have them lobbed from behind the curtain. He caught them deftly, then quickly dressed. He waited patiently for Hermione to finish, the curtain finally disappearing from view, revealing her fully clothed. 

Bill offered her his hand. "I'll take you back to the hotel. Suppose you'd like to clean up, and change into something else."

She nodded, then slipped her hand in his. "More than I can say."

"Look, Hermione," Bill put his free hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his own. "I'm sorry about all of this. I only did what I had to save us. Can I at least make it up to you by taking you to dinner? There are some fantastic restaurants in the Wizarding Quarter of Cairo that you'd probably like."

She shifted from one foot to the other, considering his invitation. "All right. Yes. I think I'd like that. I'm beginning to remember a few other things about Tadinanefer, from when she was in my head. Perhaps a few things you didn't know about her life..."

"Really?" He was extremely intrigued. "It sounds fascinating. So," he flashed her a charming smile, "it's a date?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, then drew in a deep breath. "Yes, it's a date."

As Bill led Hermione out of the tomb, ignoring the stares and the sniggers of his trainees, there was a new spring in his step, and his heart was light. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good; it had been a very long time. He was looking forward to his first proper date with Hermione — one completely free of cursed artefacts, and meddling ancient deities.


End file.
